


I Hate You

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Harry's having a bad morning</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

Here's a little drabble to cheer up [](http://evilkittymeow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://evilkittymeow.livejournal.com/)**evilkittymeow** who's been feeling down. Stick with the slash baby! *hugs*  
Summary: **Harry's having a bad morning**

I Hate You

“Get up, Potter.”

“No.” Harry buried his head under the pillow.

“I have coffee.” Draco tempted.

“Shove off, I’m sleeping.”

Draco chuckled. “No, you’re moping. What’s the crisis today, love?”

Harry replied with grunts and muffled curses. Draco set the mug down and curled up against the disgruntled Gryffindor.

“Come on, what is it?”

Harry lifted the pillow a fraction. “I know what you’re doing, but please leave before I say something that you’ll want to hit me for.”

Draco peeked under the pillow, grinning. “I won’t be scared off that easily, sweetheart.”

“I hate you.”

“Mmm… yes, I know.”

 

 

 


End file.
